crepusculumregnumfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Knights
The Lunar Knights are a group of people with a birthmark that is the crest of the Lunar that they serve. Their main purpose is to keep their moon lock, and absorb mana from the Lunars to not effect the citizens, as stated by the Treaty of Noctiketu. History When the Ketulunarians came to Allorum, Queen Kedar suggest that they give a small moon to each kingdom of their element, i.e. the Crepusculum Kingdom would get a moon that would enhance twilight magic. However the kingdoms feared and opposed this idea because they were afraid that they would use these lunars to spy on them and would set up an advantage if Ketulunanox were to ever invade. So they order Ketulunanox to destroy the moons, or else they would invade the new kingdom. However, Queen Kedar states that there is no way for the moons to actually be destroyed, so she created a compromise which became the Treaty of Noctiketu. It states that the Lunar would be locked up, however due to mana flowing from it, so the lock would not dissolve there would be one Ketulunanoxian would be bestow the crest of a Lunar, and absorb the excess mana, and that the Ruler of Ketulunanox would bear the Symbol of the Ketuluna, so if need be, the ruler can absorb the mana, and they shall be known as the Lunar Knights. So every since then there has been 13 people bearing the symbol of the Lunar, and One bearing the Symbol of Ketuluna. However, the Ketulunans could not foresee the destruction of Lunatopia and most of the Ketulunan bloodline nearly four thousand years later; this event put a strain on the seals and threw the Lunar Knights into chaos. Notable Members Crest of Ketuluna: Queen Kedar (Deceased) , King Xiza Tyrmond Crest of Seren and Kaia: Eli Ventus, Aku (Deceased) Crest of Sayara: Volkmar Gamlxltoe Crest of Aedan: Sol Lunarson (Deceased) Crest of Kerrian: Zhen Anguo Crest of Rasen: Soroe Eriks (Deceased), Seth Dezari Crest of Kelcia: Rhea Callisto (Deceased), Akira Satou Crest of Adeira: None Crest of Tarran: Daisuke Takemitsu Crest of Valerian: Roy Avon (Deceased), Shin Kato Crest of Vash: Shiira Karrelen (Deceased) Crest of Zephyr: Kurai Horo Crest of Raiden: Oha Lyrro (Deseased) Crest of Rynsaeth: Keturia Cygni (Deseased), Rin Tezuka Abilites and Powers All Lunar knights have some degree of Ketuberserk fighting style, or Getsuluna magic style. What differs Lunar Knights from regular Ketuluanoxians, is the fact they have an greater elemental twist to their move set. Each Lunar Knight is bestow a weapon from their Lunar once they have earned it. It differs from Lunar to Lunar, some you just have to sense their Lunar, while others have to perform a difficult task in order to achieve. The Lunar Weapon will enhance the connection between Lunar Knight and Lunar, and each weapon is different from the previous Lunar Knight, so if a Lunar knight fights with a sword, there is a very small chance that the next Lunar knight of that moon will recieve a sword. The weapon given will help at what the Lunar Knight is good at, i.e. if a Lunar Knight is good with spells, then the weapon will be able to help channel Mana to fire spells. Lunar Knights can also use their Lunar rays to preform a "Super move", where it appears to be an ultimate attack. Every Lunar Knight, except for the one with the Crest of Ketuluna, has one Super move from Ketuluna, and one Super Move from their Lunar. This move is the ultimate harmony between Lunar Knight and Lunar, showing that they are sync with one another.